Repite
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Arthur estaban simplemente jugando ese día como amigos, ambos eran unos pequeños de no más de siete años, Alfred le hace decir algo a Arthur con el juego "Repite después de mí", una promesa que le haría cumplir diecisiete años más tarde. USxUK.


Otra y otra~ les llenaré la cabeza de esta pareja (?), pero entiéndanlo, es mi mayor fetiche. Los amo desde que los vi *3*

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur **-**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Nadita :D

Eran amigos desde su nacimiento gracias a sus padres, se peleaban y a la vez se sonreían tímidamente desde que permanecieron juntos, Arthur era sólo un año mayor, incluso unos cuantos meses, pero era más maduro, no demasiado, porque estamos remontando muy atrás, cuando el pequeño de Alfred tenía seis y el británico inglés siete.

–¡Estoy tan aburrido Arthur, entretenme y deja de hablar con el árbol!–

–¡No hablo con el árbol…!–exclamó con fuerza con una cara parecida a un berrinche de enojo.

–Campanita, claro, se me olvidó que eres Peter Pan…–

–¡Cállate, tú no las ves porque los superhéroes en calzoncillos te lavaron el cerebro!–

–Juguemos a repetir Arthur, tienes que decir lo mismo que yo…– decía ignorando el típico insulto de su eterno compañero de juegos.

–No quiero…–

–¿No puedes? –lo retó con una sonrisa malefica.

Y fue cuando Arthur lo miró como todo un británico, alzó la cabeza y sus enormes cejas para disponerse a repetir todo con agilidad.

"Miss me, Mix."

"A good cook could cook as much cookies."

"Luke's duck likes lakes."

"Ed had edited it."

Todas las dijo Arthur sin ningún error, sin trabada de lengua alguna, con maestría y con su sensual acento inculcado desde pequeño por sus padres. Ganó en todas, hasta que Alfred le hizo decir aquello.

–Repite, "Yo me casaré contigo" –

–Yo me casaré contigo…– susurró inertemente repitiendo, luego, segundos después pensó lo que dijo y su cara se volvió roja mientras Alfred lo miraba con una soñadora sonrisa –Digo, ¡noooo! ¡yo no me casaré contigo, jamás lo haré! –

Pero Alfred se acerca con una expresión que hace poner más nervioso al británico que frunce el seño avergonzado.

–Lo harás…–susurra abrazándolo inocentemente como el niño que era, ambos lo eran. – Porque Daddy me lo dijo, las personas que se aman… están destinadas a estar juntas ¡toda, toda la vida! –

–¡No, no! ¡suéltame, toda una vida con tu voz de ardilla triturada no, no podría soportar aquello! –pataleaba, pero Jones no era un niño normal, tenía demasiada fuerza y lo obligaba a mantenerse entre sus brazos.

Ese día Arthur no lo dijo pero no deseaba dejar de sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándolo, porque no sabían de amor, eran inexpertos, pero el cariño existía, ambos querían estar juntos y quizás no fuera un sueño inalcanzable…

Nada lo era.

Ahora era seis de mayo, ambos estaban con el resonar de las campanas diecisiete años después, el olor a flores frescas inundaba el lugar, todos estaban sentados en bancas largas y barnizadas, ellos eran el centro de la fiesta, el centro del espectáculo, aquellos revoltosos niños que fueron antes quedaron en el pasado, ahora ambos estaban de blanco, con una sonrisa siendo bendecidos.

–Repite después de mí Arthur…–susurra ahora Jones, de veintitrés años con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Era el día… el día que sueña desde que tenía seis.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando? estamos en nuestra boda, no hagas un escándalo…–susurraba el inglés nervioso, lo había estado desde que ambos entraron a ese altar.

Desde que supo que su vida iba a estar para siempre ligada con el hombre al que más ama.

–Sólo repite…–susurró abrazándolo, para sorpresa de quien lo consagraba incluso, aún la pareja no daba el acepto, todos lo invitados los miraban confusos…–Repite, "yo me casaré contigo" –

Y Arthur abrió los ojos con lentitud, como volviendo a su infancia, allí estaba el chico de rubio cabello desordenado y ojos azules cielo extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que aún hoy conserva, y esta vez nadie lo obligó, esta vez él extendió la mano, él dio el acepto, él repitió aquella frase una y otra vez en el momento de su boda haciendo a Alfred el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

I Love you Alfred, I do. Desde ese momento…lo repetiría por siempre.

**N.A: **Repite después de mí "Amo el USxUK y todo lo que tenga que ver con ello :3", ajajaj, espero les gustara. Es taaan~ lindo que los dos recordaran la promesa de pequeños. Me imaginé este fic en clases, debo prestar más atención a la materia *w*. En fin, viva el USxUK! :D


End file.
